10 choses que je déteste de toi
by Mayrim
Summary: Un remake du film "10 choses que je déteste de toi", dans le contexte Poudlard! Un Draco-Hermione que je trouve original! -Fic complète-
1. Une semaine stressante

J'adore ce film alors j'en ai fait ma propre histoire...Naturellement, tout les personnages appartiennent à J.K Rowling. Alors, pensez à reviewer, j'adore les commentaires!

Chapitre 1 Une semaine stressante 

Le soleil plombait sur les toits de Poudlard et le ciel soufflait un vent tiède sur les arbres de la forêt interdite, qui bougeaient sans cesse. C'était le premier septembre aujourd'hui, ce qui donnait donc place à la rentrée des élèves dans l'école de magie. Une ambiance surexcitée rongeait les murs des couloirs au fur et à mesure que la Grande Salle se remplissait. Parmi ces centaines de nouveaux et anciens, se dressait un joli garçon aux cheveux en bataille. Il s'agissait d'Harry Potter. Derrière lui se tenaient ses deux meilleurs amis, un rouquin nommé Ronald Weasley et une brunette tendrement appelée Hermione Granger. Les aventures des années précédentes les avaient unis d'un lien qui les rendaient inséparables. Alors que la grande salle se bondait de plus en plus, le trio prit place à la table des Gryffondors.

-Ouais... à bien y penser, ça va me manquer de ne plus m'asseoir ici! lança Ron, l'air nostalgique.

-Pour l'amour du ciel! Cesse d'être négatif comme ça Ronald, il nous reste encore une année entière, coupa Hermione sur un ton accusateur en levant les pans de sa robe pour ne pas les accrocher dans le banc.

Ron soupira. La septième année mettrait sûrement fin à leur amitié. Mais il n'aimait pas trop y penser.

La cohue se faisait entendre de toute part quand l'air sage de Dumbledore se leva à la table des professeurs.

-Mes chers amis... Premièrement, bienvenue à Poudlard aux nouveaux, rebonjour aux anciens. Pour les arrivants, je dois vous informer que la forêt qui entoure le château vous est complètement interdite. Pour les anciens, plus particulièrement les 7ièmes années, n'oubliez pas que dans 1 semaine aura lieu l'examen qui vous classera dans les universités après Poudlard. Préparez-vous bien. Maintenant, bon appétit!

Les assiettes venaient de se remplir de plein de choses succulentes, à la surprise des nouveaux, à la gourmandise des autres. Sans attendre, tout le monde se rua sur la nourriture la plus proche.

-Echque bous chroyez que che chera dur? dit Ron, la bouche pleine.

Harry haussa les épaules, mais Hermione répondit :

-Probablement... mais si vous cessez de vous conduire comme des idiots qui se fichent de l'école et que vous étudiez un peu, vous pourrez passer. C'est simple.

Ron fronça les sourcils vers son amie, qui buvait maintenant son verre de jus de citrouille. Il lui brûlait de rajouter une réplique cinglante pour faire choquer Hermione une fois de plus, mais, il décida de s'y abstenir.

-Alors? reprit-elle le ton grave, où comptez-vous aller après Poudlard?

-Oh...probablement au Ministère... mon père voudrait bien que je suive un peu ses traces. En plus, il dit qu'être préfet m'aidera beaucoup... Si c'est pour faire comme Percy, il a déjà perdu d'avance, vous pouvez en être certains! répondit Ron, un peu déçu.

-Et toi, Harry? redemanda Hermione.

-Ben...je comptais essayer d'entrer dans l'équipe Irlandaise de quidditch...

Hermione soupira. Harry ne prendrait dont jamais sa vie au sérieux?

Harry... reprit-elle, tu en est certain? Tu sais, plusieurs autres carrières s'offrent à toi...Mais bon... il est vrai que tu est excellent... En tout cas! Fait ce que tu veux!

Harry lui rendit un regard interrogateur mais elle n'y prêta pas attention.

-Ok... si t'es SI parfaite, où vas-tu aller TOI? demanda Ron l'air hautain.

-Moi, je compte aller à l'université simplement pour approfondir mes connaissances, dit-elle en lançant ses cheveux par en arrière. Ensuite, j'irai probablement ailleurs pour développer la S.A.L.E. Voilà.

Ron éclata de rire.

-Je croyais que tu avais laisser tomber ses histoires débiles d'elfes de maison!

Harry eut un petit sourire.

-C'EST ÇA! Riez, mais un jour, vous verrez qu'il n'y aura plus d'elfes pour vous cirer les chaussures! répliqua la jeune fille, le visage crispé.

La discussion s'arrêta là. Ils ne voulaient ni l'un, ni l'autre mettre de l'huile sur le feu.

Les élèves avaient presque tous terminés de manger quand Hermione se leva.

-BON! Les premières années, par-ici, on me suit, je vais vous guider!

Ron fit de même. Il n'était pas préfet-en-chef comme Hermione, mais sa tâche restait quand même de veiller sur la sécurité. Il adressa un signe de la main à Harry et quitta en compagnie des demis-portions, comme il les appelaient. Harry les regarda partir et se leva à son tour. Il avait du pain sur la planche. Il devrait étudier chaque soir pour pouvoir passer le test. Il se dirigea vers la tour de Gryffondor en prenant un de ses raccourcis préféré, donna le nouveau mot de passe à la grosse dame qui gardait toujours la tour et y entra. Il s'assit et attendit le retour de ses deux amis. Puis, le portrait pivota à nouveau.

-Ben pourquoi tu fais cette tête? demanda Harry à Ron en le voyant entrer, la mine basse.

Ron ne répondit pas, mais brandit sa baguette en l'air.

-Elle est BRISÉE! s'exclama-t-il, faisant sursauter Harry.

-Oui, et si tu ne l'avais pas prêtée à cet enfant, elle serait encore intacte! réprimanda Hermione avant de monter dans son dortoir.

-Bla bla bla! répliqua Ron imitant Hermione, les sourcils froncés.

Il s'arrêta et recommença.

-Ok, j'avoue qu'elle a raison-elle a toujours raison- mais le petit garçon se faisait harceler par un Malefoy numéro 2!

Harry éclata de rire. De toute façon, nul n'était pire que Malefoy.

-Hey! Tu sais qu'il fume maintenant celui-là? demanda Harry.

-Il fume? Fume quoi? s'interrogea Ron.

-La cigarette! Tu sais cette chose dont je t'ai parler?

-Ah oui... cette chose que les moldus prennent pour s'amuser mais que ça leur ruine la santé en même temps? Ah oui, ça. C'est ridicule. Et Malefoy prend ça? Comment tu sais?

-Seulement parce que je l'ai vu. Je ne sais pas comment il s'en ai procuré mais bon. C'est son affaire.

Ron fit un « oui » de la tête.

-Bon, je monte moi, j'suis crevé, reprit-il.

-Ok, répondit Harry. J'te suis.

Il ramassa ses choses et monta les escaliers de pierres, baillant un peu.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione arriva furieuse à la table du petit déjeuner, une lettre poussiéreuse à la main.

-Ah! Salut Hermione! Toujours aussi de bonne humeur qu'à l'habitude? lança Ron, lisant le journal.

-Oh ferme-la idiot. J'ai pas besoin de tes sarcasmes.

-Ok ok ça va! T'énerve pas! Peux-tu AU MOINS nous expliquer ce qui te frustre autant alors?

-Certainement. Il se passe que ce matin, une chouette m'a réveillée. Mes parents m'ont écris.

-Mais c'est gén-

-Non, minute. Il y avait écrit que ma cousine Satine vient étudier à Poudlard cette année pour un échange étudiant.

Harry avait levé les yeux, écoutant maintenant leur conversation.

-Et qu'est-ce qui cloche? demanda Harry.

-Il cloche que je la déteste! Ce n'est qu'une petite prétentieuse qui se croit la meilleure! Et en plus, j'ai des tas de raisons de la détester! Rien qu'une preuve, quand on était enfants, on jouait à la Barbie ensemble. Pour me faire suer, elle prenait toujours la plus belle! Arrrrgh!

-Jouait à quoi? La bawby? dit Ron, l'air mélangé.

-Oublie-ça Ron. Je parlais d'un jouet. Harry m'a compris lui.

-Bon... et... quand est-ce qu'elle arrive? redemanda Harry.

-Demain MATIN!

-Oh ça, c'est brillant! renchérit Ron. Juste avant les examens!

-C'est exactement c'que je pensais aussi! s'écria Hermione.

-Oh calmez-vous. On verra bien demain matin! s'exclama Harry, mettant fin à ce dialogue un peu embêtant.

-Non justement... et... OH! En voilà un autre problème que j'aimerais bien effacer de mon existence! s'exclama Hermione en pointant du doigt un garçon qui venait d'entrer.

C'était Seamus Finnigan qui venait d'arriver dans la salle, son fan club à ses pieds.

-J'en peux plus de le voir celui-là! s'exclama-t-elle sur un ton de dégoût total.

-Il est tellement rendu « M'as-tu-vu », rajouta Harry. Il s'aime tellement qu'il pourrait sans doute sortir avec lui-même.

Hermione acquiesça d'un signe de tête et continua de beurrer ses petits pains.

Le petit déjeuner dura un bon 20 minutes et la grande salle se vida peu à peu des élèves, qui se rendaient à leur cours.

-C'est pas pour vous embêter mais on a potion en premier alors je vous conseille de vous dépêcher! lança Parvati Patil au trio en passant. Hermione s'empressa, suivie des garçons.

En marchant, ils passèrent devant Malefoy et quelques de ses amis.

-DÉGOUTANT! Il fume celui-là? s'exclama Hermione en regardant Harry.

-Ouais... et dans l'école en plus! Je suppose qu'il fait disparaître l'odeur épouvantable après... répondit Harry.

-Comment il a pu avoir ça?

-Aucune idée, comme j'ai dit à Ron.

Ensembles, ils entrèrent dans le cachot des potions. Rogue n'était pas plus gentil que les autres années. Heureusement, le cours se termina rapidement car les élèves avaient passé une bonne partie de celui-ci à regarder Harry se moquer de Rogue, qui n'avait plus la force de répliquer. Comme le cours, la journée se termina rapidement aussi. Ron et Hermione avaient fait le tour des couloirs en ayant bien soin de voir qu'il ne restait aucun élèves de gryffondors dans ceux-ci.

Ils rejoignirent Harry à la tour et allèrent se coucher de bonne heure, sachant qu'ils devraient se lever au moins 2 heures à l'avance pour accueillir Satine.

Le lendemain matin, Hermione se leva avec des papillons au ventre, mais pas d'excitation, plutôt de rage de savoir que CETTE cousine s'en venait chambouler SON univers. Elle se leva, donna un coup de pied à sa commode et fit sa toilette le plus rapidement possible, car elle savait que Ron et Harry l'attendait déjà en bas. Vers 5h35, elle descendit enfin.

-Il est temps bon sang! s'exclama Ron, l'air exaspéré.

-Hey, relaxe monsieur, il est seulement 5h30! Et en plus, compte toi chanceux d'avoir une amie préfete-en-chef parce que sinon tu ne pourrais pas te promener dans les couloirs si tôt. Même Dumbledore somnole encore à cette heure! répondit Hermione dans un ton de fierté.

Ron murmura quelque chose d'inaudible puis, ils se rendirent aux portes du Hall, sortirent dehors dans l'air frais du matin sans aucun mots et attendirent longtemps.

-Merde... c'est dont bien long! dit enfin Harry.

-Ouais t'as raison... hey, Hermione... Dumbledore ne le sait pas que ta cousine vient ou quoi? rajouta Ron dans un baillement.

-Oh si il le sait... il m'a d'ailleurs demandé de l'accueillir, qu'est-ce que tu crois?

-Ah...

Sur ce, un carrosse arriva devant les grandes portes de bois ou attendaient les trois amis. Hermione jeta un regard en biais à Harry et Ron, qui semblait excités de voir à quoi ressemblais Satine. D'ailleurs, ils furent très (très très très) heureux de voir ce qu'ils avaient devant les yeux. Satine était une jolie blonde, pas trop grande, avec de grands yeux bleus profonds et elle arborait un sourire radieux. De plus, sa façon de se vêtir plaisait bien aux garçons, qui visiblement, en bavaient devant elle. Hermione fit un semblant de sourire et donna un coup de coude à Harry qui en donna un à Ron pour les réveiller.

-SATINE!! s'exclama Hermione dans un ton faussement joyeux.

-Hermione? HERMIONE! C'est bien toi? Wow! Quel changement radical au fil de toutes ces années! Mais regarde-toi! Tu es splendide! Oh que je suis contente de te revoir!

-Moi aussi, beaucoup!! rajouta Hermione, dans un sourire qui paraissait tellement faux qu'elle avait des crampes aux joues.

-Merveilleux! Ça fait si longtemps que tu me parlais de Poudlard... et m'y voilà! C'a l'air si grand et si beau... oui en effet, ç'a l'air TRÈS joli...

Hermione suivit le regard de sa cousine qui regardait maintenant Harry, derrière elle. Satine lui envoya un « Salut » de la main, qu'Harry eut un peu de misère à rendre tellement il était dans la lune.

-Tu...tu voudrais bien me présenter à tes deux amis... Hermione? dit Satine de sa bouche aux lèvres rose bonbons.

-Mais bien SÛR Satine...

Hermione lança un regard de fureur à Harry et Ron, mais ils n'y portèrent aucune attention.

-Et bien... Voici Ronald Weasley (Satine lui adressa un sourire chaleureux qu'il n'était pas prêt d'oublier) et lui c'est Harry Potter...

-HARRY POTTER? Vraiment? Je... Je suis abasourdie! Merveilleux! Moi c'est Satine Granger! Oh c'est stupéfiant vraiment... je... je peux la voir?

Harry savait bien que Satine parlait de sa cicatrice. Il leva les cheveux de son front pour la lui montrer, mais Hermione avait déjà prit sa cousine par les épaules pour la rentrer à l'intérieur.

-Oh oui, Harry a bel et bien cette cicatrice, Satine, mais il n'aime pas beaucoup la montrer... n'est-ce pas HARRY? dit Hermione en jetant un regard meurtrier à son ami.

Harry ne répondit pas.

-Et en plus, nous sommes tous les trois amis depuis la PREMIÈRE année! Ça, c'est vraiment de l'amitié que personne ne pourrait déchirer pas vrai?

Hermione n'était pas amoureuse de Ron ni de Harry, mais elle savait bien que sa cousine allait tout faire pour sortir avec l'un d'eux. Et elle ne voulait pas que leur amitié se brise à cause de cette chipie...Un petit message subliminal en passant...

-Allez, viens, on va entrer et j'te ferai visiter le temps que presque tout le monde dort encore... rajouta Hermione.

-Bon d'accord... _ACCIO MALLES! _s'écria Satine, juste avant de suivre Hermione.

Les deux garçons grommelèrent un peu, puis, ils rentrèrent tout les quatre.

Les deux garçons se firent toute une joie d'arpenter les couloirs ensoleillés en compagnie de Satine, surtout qu'Hermione leur avait finalement laissé le droit de faire visiter les lieux à la blondinette à sa place. Malgré cela, elle les suivait de près et ne faisait qu'entendre des « Ah! » et des « Magnifique! » au devant d'elle. Quand fût venu le temps du dortoir, Hermione reprit son rôle.

-Et finalement... ton lit! C'est beau ici, n'est-ce pas? Je suis certaine que tu t'y plaira! finit Hermione, en rentrant dans le dortoir.

-Oh oui, c'est magnifique! À quel heure est le petit déjeuner? demanda Satine en commençant à défaire ses malles.

-Oh, seulement dans 40 minutes, tu a le temps, crois-moi!

-D'accord, merci!

Hermione quitta le dortoir en refermant doucement la porte derrière elle.

-Ouf... Il faudra que j'apprenne à me contrôler.

Sur ce, elle descendit dans la salle commune. Harry et Ron était là.

-Hermione!! ... Satine n'est pas avec toi? s'exclama Ron en la voyant arriver.

-Tu l'appelles déjà par son nom? Est-ce que vous lui avez trouver un p'tit nom aussi? lança Hermione, l'air mécontente.

-On y avait penser mais...

-Ah ferme-là. Ne la laissez pas vous approcher, elle n'en vaut pas la peine, croyez-moi!

-Serais-tu jalouse Hermione?

-MOI? Du tout! Franchement! Tu sais très bien que je me fiche de ce que tout le monde pense et...et c'est ça!

Elle parti en trombe de la salle, laissant même la grosse dame stupéfaite.

-JALOUSE! s'exclamèrent Harry et Ron d'une même voix, en ricanant.

Hermione était assise à la table en train de se verser du jus d'orange quand elle vit ses deux amis entrer en compagnie de Satine. Tout le monde se retournait sur leur passage, même Malefoy. Les étudiants se demandaient bien qui elle était, c'était évident. Quand ils arrivèrent à la table, Hermione décida qu'elle les ignorait. Pas Satine, bien sûr, mais les garçons. Tandis qu'elle lisait le journal (cachée derrière) elle écoutait aussi les discussions tout autour d'elle. Soudain, elle porta plus attention au journal qui parlait de vous-savez-qui et une conversation qu'elle aurait sûrement aimé entendre l'échappa.

-Elle est VRAIMENT canon. C'est débile.

-Vraiment trop... c'est la cousine de Granger à c'qu'on raconte?

-Ouais, c'est bien ça.

-Ah ouais, vraiment trop belle. Ce serais chouette si j'pouvais l'avoir elle aussi.

-L'avoir? Tu plaisantes, tu y arriveras jamais, calme toi.

-Tu veux parier? J'suis sur que je l'aurai avant la fin de l'année...genre... au bal.

C'était Seamus Finnigan et Dean Thomas. Seamus avait toutes les filles de 7ième et même 6ième année à ses pieds. Nul ne savait pourquoi. C'est vrai qu'il était beau garçon, mais, il était ultra prétentieux. Oui, il avait un Tnamaid360 (le balai le plus rapide au monde) mais bon. Vraiment, personne ne savait pourquoi il était si populaire.

Finalement, un son de cloche retentit en annonçant le début des cours. Hermione s'empressa de quitter la table, n'ayant pas à supporter les conversations de vernis à ongles de Satine. Par contre, Harry ne s'était jamais autant intéressé aux trucs de filles que maintenant, pareil pour Ron.

Leur premier cours était la métamorphose. Le professeur Mcgonagall ne se priva pas de présenter Satine au reste du groupe, au grand mécontentement d'Hermione. Vers la fin du cours, alors que les autres élèves étaient occupés à transformer leurs chapeaux en chats, le professeur appela Hermione et Satine à son bureau.

-Miss Granger... les deux, s'il-vous-plaît... venez par ici un instant.

Les deux cousines écoutèrent attentivement le professeur.

-Et bien, Miss Satine, j'ai reçu un message de vos parents ce matin même. Ils m'ont informé qu'ils sont très inquiets pour votre réussite. Il était aussi mentionné que, à la maison, il vous était interdit de fréquenter des garçons AVANT d'avoir quitté l'école élémentaire... donc, vos parents voudrais bien que le règlement ne change pas ici non plus.

Satine laissa échappé un long soupir.

-Par contre, continua Mcgonagall, ils ont fait un compromis. Comme ils jugent Hermione digne de confiance, (elle adressa un léger sourire à Hermione) vos parents ont acceptés que vous ayez un cavalier ou petit copain ou je ne sais pas comment vous les appelez... que seulement SI Hermione en avait un AUSSI. Donc, si Hermione n'a pas de cavalier ou encore, ne se rend pas à une certaine fête, il vous sera complètement interdit d'y aller aussi. Je n'y suis pour rien, Miss Satine, cessez de vous énervez, ce sont vos parents. Merci et maintenant, allez vous rasseoir.

Satine bouillonnait de rage. Hermione elle, était plutôt satisfaite.

-Non mais vraiment! Aucun garçon ne veut l'approcher cette idiote! Elle a toujours le nez fourré dans des bouquins! Comment se fera-t-elle un petit ami nom de Dieu! marmonna Satine arrivée à sa place.

La journée passa une fois de plus dans un éclair. Hermione avait vu Satine fachée toute la journée, ce qui la rendait un peu plus repoussante, ce qui avait fait sourire Hermione un peu plus. Le soir en arrivant à la tour, Satine ne parla même pas à Harry et Ron et se rua dans le dortoir. Hermione rentra à son tour, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Qu'est-ce que tu lui as fait? s'écria Harry.

-Ben rien voyons! C'est simplement... que... elle a besoin de cours de rattrapage en arithmancie, et, ça la frustre. Voilà.

Il était vrai que Satine devait rattraper un peu d'arithmancie, mais, ce n'était pas vraiment ça la raison majeure.

-Sérieusement? questionna Harry.

-Sérieusement quoi? demanda Hermione en déposant ses livres.

-Elle a besoin de cours d'arithmancie?

-Oui... et alors?

-J'vais lui donner ses cours, moi!

-Euh Harry... tu connais pas l'arithmancie, idiot!

-Non mais... j'ai tout le temps d'le faire, crois-moi! Yeah baby! Haha!

Hermione regarda Harry monter en jubilant et lança un regard d'exaspération à Ron.

-Espérons que tu le résonnera... Bonne nuit là!

-Ouais, c'est ça, Bonne nuit... répondit Ron.

La semaine déboula jusqu'au vendredi, puis, les examens eurent lieu. Harry, Ron et Hermione les passèrent tous avec joies. Le week-end arriva, et Hermione se sentie fière de ne pas avoir eu trop Satine sur le dos.


	2. Argent en jeu

Chapitre 2 Argent en jeu 

Harry avait les mains moites. Il attendait Satine dans la bibliothèque pour lui donner ses leçons d'arithmancie. Puis, son cœur sauta. Elle arriva.

-Hey Harry! Contente de te voir! Bon, on peut faire ça vite si tu veux bien? Il y a une grosse dispute entre un couple dans la cour et j'aimerais bien pouvoir y assister! s'exclama la jolie blonde en s'assoyant.

-Euh...oui... balbutia Harry, incertain de la matière qu'il proposait.

Les 20 premières minutes se passèrent à merveille, mais Harry remarqua ensuite que son élève semblait exaspérée.

-Euh... Satine... j'me demandais si euh... ça te dirait pas d'aller te promener...genre... avec moi... un soir cette semaine? demanda Harry, ultra gêné, presque caché derrière son livre.

-Tu...tu m'invite? Oh comme c'est MIGNON ça!

-Ouais... et je sais très bien que tes parents sont sévères la dessus mais je pensais que si c'était pour des leçons d'arithmancie...

-Non mais attend une minute. Mes parents ont établie une nouvelle règle. Je peut sortir si Hermione sort aussi.

-Vraiment? Tu plaisantes? C'est génial parce que je croyais qu'on pourrait aller marcher au clair de lune et puis...

-Woh. Y'a quelque chose que tu ne comprends pas. Hermione est plutôt du style... « ringarde »...

-Oh ouais... je sais qu'elle est un peu...dérangée parfois...je ne comprends pas pourquoi ça par exemple...

-Oh je ne sais pas... elle m'a déjà racontée qu'elle était très respectée mais là, on dirait qu'elle s'en ai lassé... et en plus, c'est une chipie.

-Ouais...ouais mais tu vois je suis certain que plusieurs gars voudrait sortir avec une fille un peu plus difficile... tu sais, c'est comme sauter en parachute ou quelque chose comme ça...plusieurs gens voudrait s'y risquer.

-Mmm... pense-tu que tu pourrais trouver quelqu'un qui irait jusque-là? demanda Satine ne prenant le bras de son professeur, souriante.

-Oh CERTAIN pourquoi pas? ... Ben j'veux dire... j'vais essayer... conclu Harry.

Le lendemain à l'heure du déjeuner, Harry parla à Ron de ce que Satine lui avait raconté.

-Oh... pauvre vieux! s'exclama Ron.

-Ouais je sais... ça prendrait un gars qui voudrait sortir avec Hermione!

-Tu rêves là Harry!

-Oui...sûrement...

Mais Ron coupa la parole à son ami.

-Quoique... y'a toujours LUI. Malefoy.

-PARDON? Oups, désolé... Pardon? T'es devenu dingue! C'est un débile! Il est super méchant, il déteste tout le monde! Personne peut le persuader de faire ça, crois-moi, tu délires là!

-Pas tant que ça...attends-moi deux petites minutes, je reviens.

Ron sauta de son siège et alla rejoindre Seamus Finnigan et sa bande d'amis, un peu plus loin.

-Hey hey... Salut Seamus!

Celui-ci regarda Ron comme si il était une bactérie.

-T'es perdu ou quoi? demanda Finnigan.

-Oh non... simplement venu barvader... Écoute... c'est pas toi qui flashe sur Satine Granger?

-Ouais... et qu'est-ce que ça te change?

-Et bien... elle m'a dit qu'elle a pas le droit de sortir tant qu'Hermione Granger ne sortira pas non plus...

-QUOI? C'est quoi cette histoire de débile?

-C'est une histoire vraie...et tu sais très bien que tes chances sont nulles d'inviter Satine parce que personne ne s'intéresse à Granger...

-OUI ET?

-Bah voilà... simplement pour t'aider... vu que tu es très populaire et que t'as peur de personne et bah... je pensais que tu pourrais persuader Malefoy de sortir avec Hermione... de l'inviter. Ainsi tu pourrais inviter Satine...

-Malefoy? Hey woh. J'ai entendu dire que tu-sais-qui allait régulièrement chez lui pour prendre un café, comme ça, avec ses parents.

-Oh oui, c'est exactement ça. Il prend un double expresso en plus...

-Oh...Oui... et... hey! Pourquoi tu m'aiderais Weasley?

-Oh...pour rien, c'est un flash que j'ai eu, comme ça...

-Et qu'est-ce que ça te donne à toi?

-Oh et bien... je marche dans le couloir et quand je te dis « Salut »...tu me le rends...

-D'accord.... question d'avoir l'air moins ringard? Bon... Ok... ça marche. Maintenant fais de l'air et laisse moi travailler.

Ron s'en retourna voir Harry, l'air triomphant.

-Bon sang! Qu'est-ce que t'es allé faire Ron?

-VOILÀ! Seamus va persuader Malefoy de sortir avec Hermione. Comme ça, vendredi, Satine sera sûrement à la fête et tu pourras essayer de la séduire. On laisse ce grand débile faire ses trucs, puis, pendant ce temps, tu as Satine...

Harry éclata de rire.

-Merci bien, vieux... j'te serai reconaissant!

Le lendemain, Seamus avait décidé de d'aller voir Malefoy, pour ne pas faire languir les choses.

-Ahem... Malefoy? J'pourrais te parler une seconde?

Malefoy lança un regard dégoûté à Seamus, un sourcil levé, mais, se leva et le suivi. En tant que préfet-en-chef, il devait bien s'occuper de tout le monde...

Alors qu'ils étaient tout deux en dehors de la grande salle accotés sur le mur de pierre, Seamus se mit à parler.

-Bon... tu voit cette fille là-bas? Hermione Granger, tu connaît?

-Euh oui... et?

-J'voudrais que tu sorte avec elle.

-Euh... c'est quoi cette blague? Tu peux toujours rêver connard.

-Écoute... c'est que je veux sa cousine et que je peux pas sortir avec elle tant qu'Hermione sort pas non plus...

-Ok...ton histoire est très touchante mais... c'est-pas-mon-problème, chuchota-t-il.

Malefoy tourna les talons et s'en retourna, mais s'arrêta net parce que Seamus avait parlé.

-Ok... et si il y a des gallions en jeu, t'acceptes d'en faire ton problème?

-Tu vas me payer pour que je sorte avec une nana?

-Certainement, rajouta Seamus en souriant.

-Combien? répondit Malefoy, revenant sur ses pas, un peu douteux.

-Disons... 2 gallions?

-2 gallions? Oublie ça! Juste aller se promener ça coûte ça!

-Ok alors... 5 gallions?

-5... et si elle veut manger quelque chose? Moi je dis 20 gallions, sinon c'est non.

-Ok... 12, dernière offre, s'impatienta Seamus.

-Rêves encore plus... BYE BYE.

-Ok attends! 15... dernier mot.

-15 gallions?... Ok, j'embarque. Donne l'argent.

-Voilà, répondit Seamus en mettant les gallions discrètement dans la main de Malefoy.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla. Malefoy, lui, avait beaucoup mais BEAUCOUP de travail à faire...

Il ne restait pas beaucoup de temps à Malefoy pour agir. Alors qu'il marchait dans le couloir, il aperçu Hermione dans la bibliothèque.

-C'est le temps ou jamais... pensa-t-il.

Il entra dans la bibliothèque et vint s'asseoir à la table d'Hermione, qui était partie chercher un autre livre dans les rayons. Quand elle revint, elle fit le saut.

-Hey, Hermione! dit Malefoy avec un sourire charmeur en s'assoyant.

-Euh... tu fais quoi là? demanda Hermione l'air dégoûtée.

-Et bien...j'viens te voir, c'est tout.

-Ouais t'as le droit... mais euh... je m'en allais de toute façon.

-Alors on se voit vendredi?

-Vendredi? Oh oui, vendredi, haha, très drôle.

-On pourrais aller se promener au village...

-Tu me connais même pas pauvre idiot.

-Plus que tu crois tu sais...

-Ça, j'en doute fort! cria-t-elle à l'autre bout du local, sous les yeux méchants de Mme. Pince qui détestait que l'on crie dans la pièce.

Puis, elle quitta la bibliothèque sans accorder un regard de plus à Malefoy.

Harry et Ron avait assisté à la scène, assis un peu plus loin.

-J'te l'avait dit Ron...c'est foutu.

-Hep hep hep! Je veux pas entendre ça...on attends, c'est tout.


	3. Évolution

Chapitre 3 Évolution 

En rentrant dans la salle commune, Hermione avait peine à croire ce qui venait de se passer. De plus, elle rencontra Satine, qui lisait dans un fauteuil.

-AH TE VOILÀ! Un garçon te drague? lança-t-elle à Hermione en se levant.

-N...non, balbutia Hermione.

-Essaye pas! Je t'ai vu! Il est mignon en plus! Pourquoi t'accepte pas ses avances?

-Parce que tu sais que je déteste me confondre aux gens et faire comme tout le monde... et je ne veux pas de copain, je ne veux pas de Drago Malefoy et que j'en ai rien à faire c'est tout.

-OH JE T'EN PRIE FAIS DONC UN EFFORT POUR MOI!! EST TU TOMBÉ SUR LA TÊTE? DE QUELLE PLANÈTE VIENT TU AU JUSTE? CELLE DES PARFAITEMENTS IDIOTES?

-Oh mais non, contrairement à toi qui vient des « REGARDEZ-MOI, REGARDEZ-MOI! » Non c'est non. Bonne nuit, fait de beaux rêves.

-IDIOTE! Tu pense juste à toi!

Hermione monta se coucher laissant sa cousine folle de rage en bas.

-Tant pis, pensa-t-elle en ricanant.

Le lendemain, la journée se passa très bien, sans compter Satine qui avait sauté les plombs en lançant des objets à Hermione durant le cours de sortilèges. Encore une fois, l'après-midi déboula très vite. À la fin du cours de botanique, Hermione avait ramassé au moins 40 points à Gryffondor, ce qui avait redonné le sourire à plusieurs.

Après les cours, Hermione décida d'aller réviser une fois de plus, simplement pour ses connaissances. Comme il faisait très beau, elle décida de s'installer dehors, à l'ombre du saule. Elle eu la paix pendant un moment mais fit le saut en se retournant et voyant que Malefoy était assis à côté d'elle.

-Ok, qu'est-ce que t'essaie de faire au juste? Tu me suis maintenant? demanda-t-elle en refermant son livre.

-Bien non... j'ai simplement vu que tu étais là et j'ai voulu te dire un Salut en passant, répondit le blond en souriant.

-Ok... très bien alors SALUT! Maintenant, laisse-moi tranquille.

-Non attends là... T'as pas peur de moi hein? demanda-t-il, les yeux plissés

-Peur de toi? Pourquoi j'aurais PEUR de toi?

-Ben, plusieurs personnes ont peur de moi.

-Et bien pas moi.

-Bien...peut-être que t'as pas peur de moi mais je suis sûr qu'un jour ou l'autre tu m'as imaginé tout nu... rajouta-t-il, un sourire narquois aux lèvres.

-Oh mais c'est bien vrai ça, répondit-elle sur un ton sarcastique. Je te veux, je te désire, oh prends-moi, oh prends-moi!

Drago eut un sourire avant de s'en aller loin d'elle.

Le même soir, Seamus se rendit dans le corridor des Serpentards pour voir Drago. Justement, il le trouva.

-Hum hum! Vois-tu mon grand, c'est que quand j'te paie, je m'attends à voir des résultats, dit-il au blond en lui tapant sur l'épaule.

-J'y travaille ok?

-Mouais c'est ça... vois-tu, j'ai l'intention d'inviter Satine un jour ou l'autre, alors grouille ton petit derrière.

-Ok mais... j'ai augmenté mon prix.

-Pardon??

-15 gallions la sortie.

-T'es malade. Oublie-ça.

-Oublie Satine alors, répondit Malefoy avec un grand sourire.

Sur ce, Seamus donna l'argent à Drago et s'en alla, un peu douteux.

Du même coup, Harry et Ron arrivait pour parler à Drago aussi.

-Ok, vas-y Ron.

-Quoi? Na na... TU y vas.

-Ok ok!

Harry s'approcha de Malefoy, hésitant un peu.

-Euh...Malefoy? On sait ce que tu essaie de faire avec Hermione.

-Ok ET? répondit-il comme si il se foutait complètement de Harry.

-Ben... on va t'aider.

-Pourquoi? redemanda-t-il en se tournant.

-Oook... tu vois Malefoy, dit Ron en s'avançant, Harry ici présent a un ÉNORME béguin pour Satine Granger.

-Euh... d'accord... c'est quoi l'affaire avec cette fille? Tout le monde la veut? Elle a des notes fantastiques, des parents riches, sont lit est confortable ou elle a des nichons aux scotch? C'est quoi l'affaire? demanda-t-il en se moquant presque de Harry.

Harry bouillonnait de rage mais Ron le retint avec un signe de main.

-Non... ben écoute... ON a été parler à Seamus et ON a monté toute cette histoire pour que HARRY aie Satine. Seamus, c'est juste le type... « aidant »...

-Mmmm je vois... so... vous allez m'aider à avoir Hermione?

-Absolument, répondirent les gars en chœur. On va faire de la recherche, on va trouver ce qu'elle aime et tout et tout... Et pour commencer... y'a cette fête à Pré-Au-Lard vendredi soir et c'est vraiment l'occasion PARFAITE de l'inviter tu vois?

-J'y verrai, répondit Malefoy avant de s'en aller dans le couloir sombre.

Satine lisait assise à la table dans la grande salle quand Seamus vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.

-Heyyy... jolie demoiselle, dites-moi... vous venez à cette fête vendredi soir?

Satine leva la tête, l'air perplexe.

-Tu es qui toi? demanda-t-elle brusquement, déposant son bouquin.

-Moi? répondit-il comme offensé. Je suis Finnigan... Seamus Finnigan. Jamais entendu parler?

-Euh oui... je crois bien... c'est toi alors! Tu es encore plus mignon que de loin! ...oups... ç'a sorti tout seul, désolée.

-C'est rien, j'ai l'habitude... alors... tu vas à cette fête à Pré-au-Lard vendredi?

-Oui... probablement.

-Génial...parce que vois-tu, rajouta-t-il en caressant la main de Satine, j'ai pas envie d'y être si tu y est pas...

Satine lui adressa un sourire radieux mais un peu gêné.

-Alors...on se voit vendredi?

-Oui... absolument... Salut là!

Elle quitta la salle en trombe, rouge tomate.

Le lendemain, Harry avait un autre cours à donner à Satine. Encore là, il était très énervé. Le début se passa bien, mais rendu à un instant ou ils ne parlaient plus du tout d'arithmancie.

-Tu sais qu'il y a cette fête à Pré-Au-Lard ce vendredi? demanda Harry appuyé contre l'arbre.

-Oui... et je veux y aller! Terriblement... mais si Hermione n'est pas là, oublie-ça alors! répondit Satine, exaspérée.

-Non, elle y sera, crois-moi. Écoute... elle ne t'aurais pas dit ses préférences côté garçon? Du genre... ce qu'elle aime ou pas? demanda Harry en tendant une main à Satine pour l'aider à se reveler.

-Ben... j'me rappelle qu'une fois, elle m'a dit qu'elle détestait les mecs qui fumaient, répondit-elle en prenant la main de Harry.

-Ok GÉNIAL! Et quoi d'autres?

-Hey woh! N'oublie pas que t'es en train de me demander d'analyser le cerveau fêlé de ma cousine! reprit-elle, en riant. Mais... j'ai peut-être une idée, viens.

Quelques instant plus tard, ils étaient tout les deux dans le dortoir, Satine fouillant les tiroir et gardes-robes d'Hermione.

-Ok... ben voici une pile de disque de musique, quelques poèmes qu'elle a écrit et puis, ah oui, carte d'identité...ça peut servir! marmonna Satine en remettant le paquet à Harry.

-Oh non! s'exclama-t-elle en ouvrant un tiroir. C'est pas vrai? Une petite culotte NOIRE?

-Oui...et alors? demanda Harry, intrigué et gêné à la fois de voir les sous-vêtements de sa meilleure amie.

-Ben alors! Ça veut dire qu'elle avait pensé le faire tu comprends?

-Bah arrête ça... c'est peut-être juste une couleur qu'elle adore?

-Voyons, Harry! On ne s'achète pas de petite culotte noire si on a pas l'intention de la montrer à quelqu'un, fais-moi confiance! acheva-t-elle en riant une fois de plus et en faisant un clin d'œil à Harry.

Harry savait très bien qu'il devait absolument reparler à Malefoy pour lui faire part de tout ce qu'il savait sur Hermione. Il décida donc d'y aller, mais naturellement, pas tout seul. Avec Ron. Tout les deux se rendirent dans le couloir des Serpentards, en ayant des frissons de terreur.

-Harry ne TOUCHE à RIEN... ça pourrait être des trucs de magie noire ou je ne sais quoi...

Harry acquiesça d'un signe approbateur.

-Tiens, le voilà, continua-t-il, incertain. Allons-y.

-Malefoy?

-Ah salut vous deux. Alors? Du nouveau?

-Ouais, des tas de trucs, dit Ron en voyant Malefoy remettre sa cigarette dans sa bouche.

-Ok... premièrement, ça, c'est non. Elle déteste ça, reprit-il en enlevant la cigarette.

-Quoi? Bien... donc je suis un non-fumeur? G-é-n-i-a-l....

-Bon...aussi, on a trouvé ça dans ses affaires, dit Harry en tendant des billets de spectacle à Drago.

-Les Bizarr's Sisters?

-Ouais... elles sont à Pré-Au-Lard ce soir dans un « bar » et Hermione s'en va les voir...elle les adorent.

-Quel « bar » comme tu dis?

-Le PinkiePotion...

-No way, oublie ça j'ai une réputation moi je n'entre pas dans-

-C'est juste pour ce soir! En plus, tu pourras l'inviter pour vendredi et... tiens, les paroles de quelque unes des chansons du groupe. Ça pourrait attirer son attention si tu en savait au moins une. Et une liste d'enregistrement de d'autres groupes qu'elle avait. Ah ouais pis en plus, elle a une paire de culotte noire... si ça peut aider.

Malefoy le regarda avec un air interrogateur mais Harry ne répondit pas.

-Oh et merde... repensa-t-il en regardant le rouquin et son ami s'en aller, PinkiePotion... "Say Hello To Drago"!

La musique était terriblement forte et Drago cherchait depuis une bonne demi-heure la brunette. Il s'était fait regarder à plusieurs reprises par des tonnes de filles qui se demandaient bien comment un gars pouvait bien aimer les Bizzar's Sisters. De toute évidence, il avait du mettre une bonne partie de son orgueil de côté. Il se dirigea vers le fond du bar, ou la scène était installée. Comme il s'y attendait, en montant les quelques marches qu'il y avait, et vit Hermione avec une amie, en train de danser et chanter toute les paroles par cœur. Il lui fit un large sourire, qu'elle ne remarqua pas.

-TROP COOL! ELLES SONT VRAIMENT AU TOP! ATTENDS-MOI ICI, JE VAIS ALLER CHERCHER DE L'EAU D'ACCORD? s'écria Hermione par-dessus la musique à Lavande Brown qui était venue avec elle.

-J'voudrais 2 bouteilles d'eau s'il-vous-plaît! lança-t-elle à la petite sorcière derrière le comptoir. Mais la petite sorcière n'était pas la seule chose qu'Hermione avait remarqué. Elle fit rouler ses yeux vers le ciel en s'approchant de Drago, assis au bar en buvant elle ne savait quoi.

-Ok, ça suffit. Si tu veux m'inviter, finissons-en d'accord? dit-elle en s'appuyant sur le comptoir.

-Tu pourrais baisser le ton? C'est que j'écoute la musique là! répondit-il en faisant un signe de volume que l'on baisse avec sa main.

-Comment ce fait-il que tu ne fume pas en ce moment?

-Oh j'ai arrêter de fumer. À ce qu'il paraît, le tabac c'est très mauvais pour la santé.

-Ah, tiens-donc. Découverte du siècle, dit-elle sur un ton sarcastique.

-Tu sais... ce groupe... ce ne sont pas les Raven's ni Dackell mais, c'est pas mal! cria-t-il en s'en allant rejoindre la foule avec son verre.

Hermione fixa le comptoir pendant un moment puis se retourna pour rejoindre Drago.

-TU CONNAÎT LES RAVEN'S? s'écria-t-elle parce qu'ils s'étaient rapproché de la scène.

-Ouais pas toi? ...Tu sais, j'te regardais danser tantôt et... t'es pas mal sexy, conclu-t-il avec un clin d'œil.

Hermione se mit à rire. Ils se regardèrent pendant un moment.

-Écoute... viens à la fête vendredi avec moi.

-Oh toi, tu renonce dont jamais? répondit-elle en riant.

-Alors c'est un oui?

-Non...

-Alors c'est un non?

-NON! cria-t-elle en s'en allant rejoindre Lavande.

-Parfait! Je serai devant ta porte à 8h00!!


	4. La fête des 7ièmes

Chapitre 4 La fête des 7ième 

Le fameux vendredi arriva. Le vendredi de la fête. Pendant l'heure du dîner, alors qu'Hermione bavardait avec Parvati, Satine l'arracha du banc et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la salle. Elle était déjà préparée pour la soirée, comme presque toutes les 7ièmes années, car il était passé 6h30.

-Satine! Lâche-moi! Qu'est-ce que tu fou à la fin? s'exclama Hermione en essayant de se défaire de la main de sa cousine autour de son poignet.

-On s'en va voir Mcgonagall. J'irai à cette fête. Elle n'aura pas le choix.

Hermione soupira. Elles entrèrent alors dans le bureau de la professeure.

-Oui, Miss Satine? demanda celle-ci en la voyant arriver.

-Je voudrais... aller à la fête s'il-vous-plaît... oh allez, c'est simplement une fête ou on s'amusera!

-Je suis désolée Miss Satine, si Hermione n'y va pas, vous n'y allez pas. Ce sont les règles de vos parents. La réponse est non.

Hermione eut un petit rire, mais Satine se mit alors à pleurer de rage.

-OH BON SANG ÇA NE TE DIRAIS VRAIMENT RIEN D'ÊTRE NORMALE JUSTE UNE FOIS? POURRAIS-TU JUSTE OUBLIER DEUX SECONDES QUE TU EST UNE CHIPIE ET AGIR COMME MA COUSINE? S'il-te-plaît...S'il-te-plaît...

Allez Hermione...s'il-te-plaît, peux tu faire ça pour moi?

Hermione eut alors pitié de sa cousine qui sanglotait.

-Bon...je... je ferai une apparition alors... j'irai...

Satine se retourna vers Hermione les yeux écarquillés.

-VRAIMENT? Wouaou!! Hermione je T'ADORE!!! Je te serai reconnaissante toute ma vie!! s'exclama Satine lui sautant au cou. Alors, professeur... comme convenu... je peux y aller?

-Mais bien sûr... Miss Satine, soupira Mcgonagall.

-Wouaou!! Bon alors j'y vais! Hermione, on se rejoint là-bas! N'oublie pas de monter te changer, tu seras beaucoup plus ravissante! À plus tard!

-Ouais c'est ça... répondit Hermione.

En un clin d'œil, elle était montée se changer. Elle se regarda dans le miroir une dernière fois, se remettant un peu de gloss, quand soudainement, elle entendit quelqu'un cogner dans la porte de son dortoir. Naturellement, elle alla ouvrir en se recoiffant rapidement.

-Drago? s'exclama-t-elle, totalement surprise.

-Ben quoi? J'avais dit 8h00...bon... un peu à l'avance là mais... j'vois que tu es prête alors... on y vas?

Hermione fit un « oui » de la tête un peu incertaine et descendit en bas avec Drago. Ils prirent le chemin de Pré-au-Lard et arrivèrent au Trois Balais, là où avait lieu la fête.

-JE TE LAISSE UN TRENTE SECONDE, JE DOIS VOIR QUELQU'UN! s'écria Drago une fois entré car la musique était excessivement forte.

-Ok...dit Hermione, contente d'avoir un peu la paix.

Mais elle ne l'aurais pas pour longtemps. En se retournant, elle vit que Seamus venait vers elle.

-Non de Dieu! C'est pas possible! Si c'est pas Hermione! Alors? Quelqu'un a finalement réussi à te traîner ici ou t'as simplement décidé de faire comme tout le monde une fois pour toute?

-Oh mais Salut Seamus! Non mais dit moi, c'est pas de la calvitie que je vois là?

Hermione adressa un sourire moqueur à Seamus avant de tourner les talons.

-Woh, un instant... ta cousine est venue? reprit-t-il en s'accotant sur un cadre de porte, coupant le chemin à Hermione.

-J'te préviens Finnigan, tu ne t'approches en aucun point de ma cousine!

-Oh d'accord... seulement... si c'est elle qui m'approche, ça compte?

Seamus lui fit un clin d'œil et s'en alla.

-Ok... GÉNIAL. Ils veulent tous que je sois de la fête? J'le saurai! pensa-t-elle.

Sur ce, Drago revint, mettant quelques gallions dans ses poches.

-Tu veux boire quelque chose? demanda-t-il à Hermione.

-Euh non non... ça va aller! Je vais... aller par là-bas ok... À plus là!

Sur son chemin, elle croisa quelqu'un.

-HEY Hermione, regarde qui m'a trouvé! lança Seamus à la brunette.

Hermione se retourna et vit que Satine était avec lui. Ils passèrent tout deux à côté d'elle mais Hermione prit le bras au vol de sa cousine.

-Satine, tiens toi loin de lui, c'est un raté crois-moi.

-Voudrais tu bien me laisser tranquille? Laisse moi vivre mon adolescence toute seule et maintenant, tiens-toi loin de moi le reste de la soirée d'accord? dit-elle en s'en retournant auprès de Seamus.

Au moins 1h30 s'était écoulé depuis la dernière fois ou Drago avait vu Hermione. Pendant qu'il la cherchait, il tomba sur une scène plutôt décevante.

-Hey Satine! C'est vraiment toi? Tu vois, je te l'avait dit que tu viendrais! lança Harry à la blondinette en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Tu es... vraiment toute en beauté ce soir, tu sais...

-Oh... m...merci Harry c'est gentil... répondit-elle, un peu gênée.

-Ouais...euh... Tu voudrais bien danser...?

-HEY BÉBÉ!

Seamus venait d'arriver, mettant son bras autour de la taille de Satine.

-Tu vient Sat? J'ai des trucs à te montrer...

Il jeta un regard de dégoût à Harry et s'en alla avec Satine, qui regarda une dernière fois Harry par derrière, l'air profondément désolée.

-Bon ben...à plus tard, Harry...

Il la regarda s'éloigner, un peu démoli.

-Donc, c'est ce que je te disais. J'ai un tas de filles qui me courent après tu vois, je suis pas mal beau, mais c'est toi qui m'intéresse, t'en fais pas. Ah oui, je t'avais dit que j'avais déjà gagné le prix du gars le plus attirant de l'école aussi? lança Seamus à sa cavalière.

-Oui... des tas de fois...

-Oh désolé... Hey Sat! Regarde bien ça...je vais te montrer les positions que je fais le mieux sur mon balai ok? Regarde ça... dit Seamus, l'air hautain.

-Mmm Mmm... je vois... répondit Satine, l'air ennuyée.

-Oh et attends! J'ai celle-là aussi... Regarde ça!

-Euh...ouais... génial...

Sur ce, Satine s'en alla loin de Seamus, qui continuait quand même à faire ses figures aux autres filles.

-Quel connard prétentieux! pensa Satine.

Pendant tout ce temps, Drago cherchait Hermione. Puis, il la trouva... complètement saoule.

-HERMIONE! Mais qu'est-ce que...?

-Ben...quoi...c'est...pas...ça....que (HIC) le monde font dans les fêtes? Ils se saoule la gueule et...(HIC)...

-Ooook regarde...donne-moi ce verre d'accord?

-NOOON... celui-là il est à moi! (HIC) dit-elle en pointant son propre corps.

-Ok... alors, reste-ici deux secondes, je vais te chercher de la glace pour te calmer un peu.

Mais quand Drago revint, Hermione n'était plus là. Elle était en train de danser sur une table.

-Oh la conne... pensa-t-il, en se ruant près de la table maintenant entourée de tas d'étudiants qui criait sur les figures que la brunette exécutaient.

Juste comme il arrivait, Hermione glissa et se cogna le tête sur le lustre au plafond, retombant dans les bras de Drago qui était décidément là au bon moment.

-Ooook... ça suffit, on sors d'ici! dit-il regardant Hermione sévèrement.

Ils étaient maintenant rendus dehors, pour faire prendre l'air un peu à Hermione.

Drago l'assied alors sur un banc.

-...Bon.. respire un peu là... dit-il en tapotant la joue de sa compagne.

Hermione se mit alors à rire pour rien.

-MALEFOY...MALEFOY! J'doit te parler, c'est important.

Drago se tourna la tête. Harry venait de l'appeler, surgissant de nulle part.

-Quoi Potter? Qu'est-ce que tu me veux? Tu voit pas que je suis occupé là?

-Juste deux minutes!

Drago suivit Harry un peu plus loin.

-On s'est trompé!! Satine, c'est Seamus qu'elle veut depuis le début tu comprends? Je suis pas assez bon pour elle, elle se fiche complètement de moi!

-Oh franchement Potter... écoute, tu l'aimes cette fille?

-Ouais c'est certain!

-Bon ben... écoute, j'te jure que tu vaut beaucoup plus que Seamus ok? Ne laisse jamais personne te persuader que ce que tu veux, c'est impossible... fonçe un peu! finit Drago en brassant Harry par les épaules.

Il s'en alla à la hâte en reprenant Hermione qui venait de tomber du banc. Harry rentra vite à l'intérieur, laissant derrière lui Drago et Hermione qui s'en allait marcher.

-Oh là là... tu sais pas boire toi, ça c'est clair! s'exclama Drago regardant sa cavalière trébucher pour la 1000ième fois. Bon... assied-toi ici là...tu seras beaucoup mieux ok...

Hermione obéit et s'assit sur la balançoire mouillée par la pluie.

Entre temps, Seamus Finnigan avait retrouvé Satine, à l'extérieur.

-Hey poupée! La fête se continue dans le dortoir de Ernie Macmillian... tu viens?

-Oh et bien...j'dois rentrer dans 20 minutes alors... pas de chance...

Tout d'un coup, Parvati Patil, arriva près d'eux, comme un coup de vent.

-Hey Seamus...moi, j'ai pas à rentrer avant 1 heure alors... on y va? dit-elle, complètement baveuse.

-T'es certaine? Dernière offre alors? dit Seamus à l'adresse de Satine.

-Non vraiment... comme c'est dommage... lança-t-elle dans un ton faussement désolé.

-Bon ben ok... à la prochaine alors bébé...tu viens Parvati?

-HEY PARVATI! Tu y va vraiment? Woh minute là! s'exclama Satine.

-T'as renoncé, _blondinette_, DÉSOLÉE.

-Mouais c'est ça, BITCH, chuchota Satine en regardant Seamus et Parvati s'en aller.

Du même coup, Harry arriva dernière Satine. Il passa à côté d'elle comme si de rien était.

-Alors... tu t'amuse, Satine?

-Oh ouais... génial et toi?

-Parfait.

Alors que Harry continuait son chemin, il s'arrêta net.

-Harry? cria Satine, tu... tu voudrais bien me raccompagner?

-Haha... Merci bien, Drago. C'est gentil ce que tu fais pour moi (HIC) ce soir.

-Mais c'est rien... faut bien je le fasse... sinon... qui va te reprendre à moitié morte sur le plancher?

Hermione éclata de rire. Drago s'était assis sur l'autre balançoire, ce qui le rapprochait de la fille.

-Hey...Tu as du gris dans tes yeux... ils sont magnifiques, dit Hermione dans un murmure.

Ils se regardèrent en souriant pendant un moment puis... Hermione se pencha pour vomir. Drago se mit à rire.

-C'est mauvais la boisson... allez, viens, j'te raccompagne.

Sur ce, il prit Hermione par la taille pour l'aider à marcher et ils prirent le chemin boueux pour retourner au château.

Quand ils arrivèrent sur le seuil de la porte du dortoir, Hermione avait reprit un peu d'elle même.

-Tu sais, je voudrais pouvoir écrire un livre un jour...quelque chose qui rassemblerais toutes mes connaissances... mais ça me prendrait cette grosse collection de « Comment écrire un volume qui restera dans les étagères à jamais » tu comprends...

Drago se mit à rire.

-Alors?... Je pense que tu t'es un peu disons... sorti de ta bulle ce soir non? dit-il en souriant.

-Ah, parce que tu prétends me connaître?

-Bah... j'y arrive, tranquillement.

-Impossible... la seule chose que les gens savent de moi c'est que je suis toujours cachée derrière des bouquins poussiéreux...en d'autres mots, une chipie.

-Bah tu sais... je suis pas bien bien mieux de mon côté, risqua Drago en levant les yeux.

-C'est juste que j'en ai marre de tout ça... si tu savais... mes parents ont toujours voulu que je sois quelqu'un dautre.

-Qui?

-Comme Satine, la petite parfaite...

-Ben écoute... c'est pas pour offenser personne mais... crois-moi, t'es mieux qu'elle.

Hermione hésita puis lui adressa un sourire.

-Tu sais, Drago, reprit-elle, t'es pas aussi vilain que je croyais...

Drago fit un sourire à son tour. Puis, Hermione ferma les yeux doucement se rapprochant de son ami. Drago sembla tenté pendant un tiers de seconde mais il se décolla d'Hermione. Voyant que les lèvres de Drago ne venaient pas, celle-ci recula.

-C'est... un peu prématuré, dit Drago dans un souffle.

La brunette le dévisagea, ne comprenant absolument rien. Elle tourna les talons et claqua la porte, n'adressant aucun regard supplémentaire à Malefoy, sur le seuil de la porte.

Au même moment ou Drago descendait les escaliers en colimaçon, Harry et Satine les montaient. Un silence s'installa entre eux.

-Merde Satine... T'as jamais voulu venir te promener avec moi, pas vrai?

-Mais bien sûr que je voulais...

-Non tu ne voulais pas...

-Euh... oui il est vrai que je voulais pas...

-Bon ben alors t'avais juste à le dire tu sais? Est-ce que t'as toujours été égoïste comme ça ou quoi?

-...Oui...

Harry soupira.

-Tu sais quoi? C'est pas parce que t'es belle que tu peux traiter les gens comme si ils n'étaient rien... Tu sais quoi?... je... je t'aimais vraiment beaucoup, je t'ai défendu quand les gens te ridiculisait dans ton dos, je t'ai aidée quand tu me l'a demandé...j'ai même apprit l'arithmancie pour toi! Et puis la tu arrives et puis tu-

Satine le prit et l'embrassa. Ils se séparèrent et Satine jeta un regard totalement gêné à Harry devant elle. Elle lui sourit puis, s'en alla, refermant tout doucement la porte derrière elle. Harry avait la bouche grande ouverte. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire.

-Et c'est GAGNÉ! s'exclama Harry sur le ton le plus joyeux qu'il ai jamais entendu avant de dégringoler les marches.


	5. Informations et Déclaration

Chapitre 5 Informations, chanson et déclaration 

La fin de semaine passa plutôt lentement. Hermione avait un mal de bloc incroyable. En plus, elle ne se rappelais pas du ¾ de ce qu'elle avait fait le soir d'avant. Bref, quand le lundi arriva, son mal de tête s'effaçait peu à peu. Naturellement, quand elle entra en cours de potions, tout le monde l'observait.

Quand elle vint à s'asseoir, Seamus lui cria quelque chose.

-Hey « Mione », qu'est-ce qu'on te doit pour la petite danse de vendredi? s'exclama-t-il en riant totalement d'elle.

Elle le regarda mais ne répondit rien.

-Bon...comment c'est passé la fin de semaine tout le monde? demanda froidement Rogue.

-Bah ça, demandez plutôt à Hermione, Monsieur! s'écria Seamus.

-Bon svp... silence tout le monde. Maintenant, prenez vos livres à la page 678.

Donc, nous disions, la potion de l'enchantement amoureux. Une potion très dangereuse... pour contrôler les sentiments des autres, ce qui est aussi dangereux. Je veux que vous me fassiez un 10 lignes sur ce que vous pensez de l'amour en général. Je n'ai pas de date de remise précise, mais je peux vous le demander n'importe quand, alors, tenez-vous prêts, dit-il en marchant vers le fond de la classe. Ça vous aidera pour la confection de la potion ensuite.

La classe se plaignit en un murmure général.

-Et...OUI Miss j'ai-une-question-à-tout, reprit-il en roulant les yeux et se tournant vers Hermione.

-Vous voulez ça à l'encre de chine ou simplement dans une encre ordinaire? Je peux aussi mettre des décorations?

-Est-ce que vous vous moquez de moi, Miss Granger?

-Non, pas du tout... c'est un excellent devoir je trouve.

-Pardon?

-C'est un excellent devoir. J'ai hâte de le faire, croyez-moi.

-Sortez de ma classe Miss Granger.

-Quoi?

-Vous avez compris. Sortez, conclu-t-il avec des petits yeux méchants.

Hermione pris ses choses en regardant Rogue avec un air de dire « Il est fou celui-là » et sortit les larmes aux yeux sous les rires de tout le monde.

En sortant du cours, Harry avait peine à croire que Hermione s'était faite sortir. Il se demandais sérieusement pourquoi Rogue l'avait sortie quand il vit Satine passer dans le couloir. On aurait dit que la scène était au ralenti, ou encore, Harry aurait juré entendre « I can't get enough of you baby » en fond sonore quand il la vit. Ils s'adressèrent des sourires timides puis, Satine accéléra le pas.

Sur ce, Harry décida fermement d'aller voir Drago, qui était assis dehors au pied du saule. Il couru dans l'herbe verte et arriva, un peu essouflé.

-Hey, Malefoy!

-Ah tiens, Salut.

-Veux-tu bien me dire ce que tu as fait à Hermione? Elle est furieuse! demanda Harry en s'assoyant.

-Je n'en sais rien. De toute façon, elle était trop saoule pour s'en rappeler.

-Mais le plan marchait à merveille!

-Pourquoi tu t'en fait avec ça? Je croyais que tu voulait tout arrêter.

-Ouais... répondit Harry en devenant rouge, mais... ça s'était avant qu'elle m'embrasse, tu vois?

-Où ça? demanda Malefoy en souriant.

-Sur le seuil de la porte de leur dortoir...

Puis, soudainement, Ron arriva, avec des nouvelles sans doute.

-Ok, je lui ai parlé et elle a dit « C'est un pauvre crétin fini, je veux rien savoir, qu'il se casse la gueule avec son balai...», dit-il un peu essoufflé en regardant Drago.

-D'accord...Merci Ron... répondit ce dernier, c'est TRÈS encourageant.

-Oh t'en fais pas, reprit Harry, elle aura sûrement besoin d'une journée pour s'en remettre.

Sur ces mots, Hermione passa à côté d'eux et lança violemment un livre au trois gars assis.

-Une journée? Un MOIS tu veux dire? répondit Drago en évitant le livre et en regardant la brunette s'éloigner avec Lavande. Au passage, Hermione arracha cette annonce qui annonçait le bal de fin d'études.

-Non mais franchement...qui voudrait aller dans ce genre de soirée! s'exclama-t-elle.

-Moi je voudrais bien, répondit Lavande en levant sa main, mais je n'ai pas de cavalier.

-Ok... tu vas me faire croire que tu adorerait aller te pavaner en robe moulante totalement inconfortable pendant qu'un gars te plotte et que tu est forcé à écouter un orchestre qui ne sais pas jouer?

-D'accord, d'accord, répondit Lavande en riant, on ira pas, c'est tout!

Elles passèrent le seuil de la porte qui menait au hall, et passèrent aussi à côté de Satine qui écrivait, assise par terre. Quelques instant plus tard, Seamus vint la rejoindre.

-Hey Salut Cupidon, dit-il en souriant de toute ses dents.

Satine soupira.

-Salut Seamus... Je peux t'aider peut-être?

-Je suis venu te parler du bal de fin d'année.

-Écoute, tu connaît la règle. Je ne peux pas y aller si Hermione n'y vais pas.

-Mmm, ok. Mais, pas de problème. Ta cousine y va.

-Depuis quand?

-Oh mais, disons que je m'occupe de ça, dit-il avec un clin d'œil en s'en allant.

Sur ces mots, il s'en alla voir Malefoy au pied du saule, qui était maintenant seul.

-J'ai encore besoin de toi, blondinet, cria-t-il.

-Ok, quoi d'autres?

-J'veux que tu l'invite au bal.

Malefoy soupira.

-Tiens. Ça devrait couvrir le transport et tout le reste, dit Seamus en tendant l'argent à Drago.

-Tu sais quoi? répondit-il en redonnant l'argent à Seamus, l'air dégoûté, j'en ai assez de ton petit jeu.

-Ok attends attends attends... Si j'te donne le double... ça te vas?

Drago regarda la somme pendant longtemps, puis, finit par l'arracher des doigts de Seamus.

C'était déjà le printemps, le mois de Mai. Hermione était toujours fachée contre Drago, qui la suivait souvent à travers leur journées pleines de cours ennuyants.

Il voulait parfois essayer de lui parler, mais y renonçait. Elle, elle savait bien qu'il la suivait et l'observait tout le temps quand elle vaquait à ses occupations. Justement, un jour qu'elle se trouvait à la bibliothèque, Drago vint la rejoindre, s'assurant qu'elle ne l'avait pas vu rentrer. Puis, il tapa sur l'épaule de celle-ci.

-Excusez-moi, est-ce que vous sauriez où je peux trouver « Sorts et enchantements du 15ième siècle » s'il vous plaît?

-Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici? demanda brusquement Hermione.

-Je fais mes devoirs.

-Tu es tellement...

-Charmant? Merveilleux?

-Je dirais plutôt...impoli, dit-elle en s'éloignant, mais Drago la suivit entre les allées.

-Tu sais, t'es pas aussi méchante que tu le crois, tu sais ça?

-Et toi, t'es plus crétin que ce que tu crois, tu sais ça?

-Et tu vas me faire accroire que j'te fait aucun effet?

-À part l'envie de vomir, rien du TOUT, reprit-elle en lançant le livre que Drago cherchait avant de s'en aller pour de bon.

Malgré cela, il la regarda partir le sourire aux lèvres.

À l'heure du dîner, Ron et Harry était aller voir Malefoy.

-Tu sais, tu l'a embarrassé. Laisse ton orgueil de côté, dit Ron en buvant un jus, tu pourrais t'excuser.

-Hey, dis pas ça trop fort, le monde pourrait t'entendre! lança Drago avec un regard narquois, en s'en allant une fois de plus.

Il semblait avoir une idée.

-Tant qu'à faire ça, on va faire ça en grand! pensa-t-il.

Le soir, il confirma avec plusieurs personnes qu'Hermione était avec un groupe de filles en train d'étudier dehors. Il prit sa baguette magique et sortit. Les filles avaient arrêter d'étudier parce qu'elles entendaient une voix chanter, qui venait de nulle part. Soudain, Hermione vit Drago qui sortit du hall, chantant sur une musique qui venait de nulle part aussi. Elle se sentit gênée, mais ne fit que sourire sur les paroles.

« You're just too good to be true... Can't take my eyes of you... You are like heaven to touch... I wanna hold you so much..."

Hermione était rouge de plus belle, mais ne faisait que rire.

« You're just too good to be true... Can't take my eyes of you..."

Les autres filles souriaient aussi, sachant bien que cette voix au loin était pour Hermione.

« I LOVE YOU BABY, AND IF IT'S QUITE ALRIGHT, I NEED YOU BABY, I LOVE YOU BABYYYY...JUST TRUST ME WHEN I SAYYYY..."

Il s'accroupit devant Hermione en lui chantant la pomme.

« OH PRETTY BABY, DON'T BRING ME DOWN TONITE, OH PRETTY BABY, NOW THAT I'VE THOUGHT YOU'D STAY, LET ME LOVE YOU BABY, LET ME LOVE YOUUUUU..."

Il adressa un sourire à Hermione qui riait de travers un peu. Puis, il quitta de force, car plusieurs professeurs s'en venait voir ce qui causait tant de fracas. Les autres élèves eux, applaudissait, de même pour Hermione.

Naturellement, pour cela, Drago avait écopé une longue retenue. Mais alors que le temps s'éternisait, Hermione entra dans la classe pour parler à Flitwick qui faisait la surveillance de la retenue.

-Monsieur, je peux vous parler une seconde? dit-elle en entrant tandis que Drago avait levé la tête.

-Mais bien sûr. Qui a-t-il, Miss Granger?

-Monsieur, j'ai plusieurs idées sur comment on pourrais avoir des méthodes plus constructives dans votre cours.

-Merveilleux! s'exclama-t-il. On en parlera plus tard.

Hermione adressa un signe de tête à Drago en direction de la fenêtre, pendant que Flitwick avait le dos tourné.

-La fênetre! murmura-t-elle, ce qui fit que le professeur se retourna.

Drago comprit vite. Il se leva et rampa jusqu'au bureau.

-Monsieur, alors je disais donc, que je croyais que si nous avions des manières beaucoup plus constructives pour le cours... Non non par ici, Monsieur, dit-elle en ramenant la tête de son prof parce qu'il l'avait tourné en direction de Drago, ce serais comme ça je crois(elle sorti sa baguette) et de cette façon, non non non par ici Monsieur, ok, donc, si vous nous appreniez à faire ça de cette manière, on apprendrais beaucoup plus vite et...

Drago était presque rendu à la fenêtre quand Flitwick se retourna au complet.

-Nooooon Monsieur, par ICI! cria Hermione en... levant son chandail.

Le professeur avait l'air complètement offensé, mais regardait quand même. Hermione laissa son chandail levé assez longtemps pour que Drago sorte par la fênetre. Il lui adressa un pouce en l'air et Hermione descendit alors son chandail, riant un peu.

-Bon alors... je... vais aller montrer... ma technique aux autres... SALUT LÀ!

Et elle se sauva en courant hors du local, sous les applaudissements des autres élèves qui avaient assisté à la scène. Hermione couru dehors rejoindre Drago, qui sautait du semi-toit.

-J'te serai toujours reconnaissant...J'peux pas croire que t'ai fait ça! s'exclama-t-il en riant

-Pas de problème, répondit-elle en riant aussi.

-Alors, comment tu as retenu son attention?

-Euh... avec...mes talents disons.

Un léger silence s'installa.

-Alors...quelle est ton excuse?

-Excuse?

-Pour l'autre soir.

-Oh... je n'aime juste pas faire comme les autres, c'est tout. Pourquoi je répondrais aux attentes des autres à la place des miennes?

-Alors tu désappointe les gens et ensuite, tu t'enfuis?

-Presque ça.

-Alors tu t'es trompée... tu ne m'a jamais désappointé, moi.

Hermione lui adressa un joli sourire.

-Oh ben ça alors, faut pas me le faire ce sourire là, sinon je fonds!

Puis, il se mit à courir après Hermione dans toute la cours. Il lui lançait même du gazon. Puis, il se mit à pleuvoir. Ils étaient tous les deux trempés mais se couraient quand même après, riant de tout leur souffle. Le crayon noir d'Hermione coulait même un peu, mais elle s'en fichait. Carrément à bout de souffle, Drago se jeta sur Hermione, l'envoyant complètement par terre. Encore là, elle riait comme une folle. Il se regardèrent pendant un moment, le sourire aux lèvres puis Drago prit le visage de la brunette entre ses mains. Il vint déposer un baiser sur ses lèvres, auquel elle donna réponse assez rapidement.

Ils étaient tout deux complètements gelés et décidèrent d'entrer, pour se réchauffer, main dans la main.

-Alors? Le fait que tu aie terrorisé toute la partie juvénile des serpentards, c'est vrai ça?

-Non, du tout. Et toi? L'histoire de vol de bouquin?

-Mensonge! s'exclama Hermione en s'assoyant dans un fauteuil de la salle commune des Gryffondors, Drago à ses côtés. Ok alors, ou était tu durant l'hiver dernier? Je sais que le film porno c'est une histoire montée.

-Vraiment? répondit-il avec un sourire moqueur.

Hermione se mit à rire elle aussi en lui lançant un coussin. Elle le regarda dans les yeux pendant un moment.

-Dis-moi quelque chose de vrai, dit-elle.

-Quelque chose de vrai... hum... je déteste le porridge?

-Non, pas ça, idiot! répondit-elle en riant de plus belle. Autre chose. Autre chose que personne ne sait.

-Ok...hum... tu es mignonne, dit-il en l'embrassant dans le cou, et sexy...et complètement folle de moi, acheva-t-il en appuyant son front sur celui d'Hermione.

Celle-ci pouffa de rire et l'embrassa tendrement

-Viens au bal avec moi, chuchota Drago à son oreille.

-Est-ce que c'est une demande ou un ordre? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

-Allez, viens avec moi.

-...Non...

-Non? Pourquoi pas?

-Parce que je ne veux pas, c'est une tradition stupide.

-Allez viens. Personne ne s'attend à ce que tu y ailles.

Hermione le dévisagea.

-Pourquoi tu me force? Qu'est-ce que ça te donne à toi que je vienne?

-Ah... alors maintenant il me faut un motif pour être avec toi?

-Ben allez, dis-le.

-... t'as besoin d'une thérapie toi, dit-il en se décollant, est-ce que quelqu'un te l'as déjà dit ça?

Elle le dévisagea une fois de plus.

-Réponds à la question Drago.

-Y'A RIEN OK, ABSOLUMENT RIEN. Seulement le plaisir de t'accompagner ok? dit-il agressivement en mettant une cigarette dans sa bouche.

Hermione le regarda, arracha la cigarette de sa bouche totalement dégoûtée et partit en haut sans se retourner.

Pendant ce temps, Harry était en train de donner un cours à Satine.

-Ok... tu vois, tu fais fois trois et ensuite, t'as qu'à divisé le tout, tu comprends? demanda-t-il.

-Non, pas du tout.

-Ok euh... t'as pas vu ma plume calculatout?

-Peut-être qu'elle est dans ton cul, qu'est-ce que t'en pense?

-Hein?

-Laisse-moi te poser une question Harry, QUAND EST-CE QUE TU VAS ME DEMANDER DE SORTIR AVEC TOI? dit-elle en fermant son livre et s'en allant, laissant Harry perplexe.

Sur ses mots, elle décida d'aller voir Mcgonagall.

-Toc toc... professeur Mcgonagall?

-Entrez Miss Satine, je vous en prie... Qu'y a-t-il ?

-Et bien, comme vous le savez... c'est le bal de fin d'études dans peu de temps...

-Le bal? Oui je sais. Hermione a-t-elle un cavalier?

-Bien... non...

-Ne pensez-pas que vous pouvez m'avoir Miss Satine. La règle est toujours la même. C'est non. Et en plus si c'est pour être avec ce Finnigan...

-On est plus ensemble.

-Et bien et bien... SI Hermione n'y va pas, c'est non Satine. Désolée.

-Ok, laissez moi vous expliquer la situation. Hermione = pas intéressée. Moi = je VEUX y être.

-Ce sont vos parents MISS SATINE, n'insistez pas. C'est NON. Maintenant, retournez avec les autres. Allez hop.

-ARRRGH!

Puis elle quitta, folle de rage en direction de son dortoir.

Satine était couchée quand Hermione entra dans le dortoir à son tour. Elle vint s'asseoir sur le lit de sa cousine.

-Écoute Satine... je sais que tu déteste être obligée de rester ici parce que je refuse de sortir...

-Merci de t'en rendre COMPTE, répondit cette dernière, la mine basse.

-Et je ne m'en fou pas. C'est seulement que moi je sais que je ne fais pas les choses parce que les autres le veulent. N'oublie-pas ça.

-Tu ne t'en rends pas compte. Ce bal est important pour moi, et je ne peux pas y mettre les pieds parce que ça ne te dit rien!

Hermione hésita pendant un moment, puis, parla.

-Seamus ne t'as jamais rien dit sur moi hein?

-Non, pourquoi?

-...On est...sorti ensemble, tu sais, risqua Hermione en regardant le plafond.

Satine leva brusquement la tête.

-Euh...je... pourquoi? demanda-t-elle, totalement surprise.

-Parce que je le trouvais BEAU à l'époque.

-Mais tu déteste Seamus!

-Maintenant oui.

-Euh... qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, alors?

Hermione lui fit comprendre par un signe de tête.

-Oh, mais je, non... QUOI? Stp, dis-moi que tu plaisantes?

-Juste une fois! Tout le monde le faisait alors... Je l'ai fait. Une fois rendus dans ma chambre je lui ai dit que je ne voulais plus parce que je n'étais pas prête... et ç'a l'a choqué...et il m'a laissé. Ensuite de ça... je me suis juré que je ne ferais jamais plus rien parce que les autres le faisaient. Et je n'ai jamais rien fait depuis ce temps là parce que les autres le faisaient... excepté la fête aux Trois Balais...mais ça, c'est à oublier.

-Et...comment ce fait-il que je n'ai jamais rien su de ça?

-Oh... et bien... je lui ai dit que si jamais il répétait ça à qui que ce soit, les 6ièmes en entier saurait qu'il avait un zizi de rien du tout! s'exclama-t-elle en riant.

Satine se mit à rire aussi.

-Ok... alors...pourquoi TOI, tu ne m'as rien dis?

-Bien..., dit Hermione en se levant, je voulais que tu te fasses ta propre idée de lui.

-Alors... c'est comme ça que tu agis? Tu aides mes parents à me garder enfermée?

-Hey woh... je te protégeais.

-Protégeais? En ne me laissant pas vivre mes propres expériences?

-CE NE SONT PAS TOUTES LES EXPÉRIENCES QUI SONT BONNES, SATINE!

Mais elle était déjà partie du dortoir.

-Mer-vei-lleux, pensa Hermione.


	6. Le bal

Chapitre 6 Le bal 

Hermione était toute coiffée et portait une magnifique robe bleue ciel. On entendait ses souliers claquer sur le sol de pierre en direction du bureau de Mcgonagall.

-Professeur? dit-elle en entrant, je vais au bal. Bonne soirée.

-Mmm Mmm, très drôle Miss-

Mais la porte venait de se refermer, en se réouvrant tout de suite laissant place à Satine, toute vêtue de rose et complètement splendide.

-Moi aussi, Professeur. Bonne soirée.

-Hep hep hep...

Mais Mcgonagall fut coupé par un cognement à la porte. Satine ouvrit. C'était Harry, tout habillé en tenue de soirée lui aussi. Satine lui sourit.

-Salut Harry.

-Wow... J'veux dire... euh... Wow, s'exclama Harry, les yeux pétillants.

Satine sourit de nouveau.

-Ok, au revoir Professeur.

-HEP HEP HEP. Tournez, expliquez.

-D'accord... la règle étant que je sors si Hermione sors et bien... elle a trouvé un garçon parfait pour elle... ce qui est parfait pour moi voyez-vous parce que Harry m'a invitée et que je veux vraiment vraiment vraiment y aller. Alors... allez viens Harry, conclu-t-elle en prenant la main de Harry et en courant loin du bureau.

-JE VOUS AI À L'ŒIL, POTTER! cria Mcgonagall, les regardant s'éloigner.

La grande salle avait été aménagée en un espace qui ne lui ressemblais plus. C'était magnifique avec toutes les étoiles qui tombaient de partout. En plus, la musique était excellente. Arrivée là-bas, Hermione cherchait Drago de ses yeux noisettes. Ce ne fût pourtant pas elle qui le trouva mais plutôt lui.

-Wow, s'exclama Drago, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Mais toi aussi, dit la brunette en le voyant.

Il lui donna la rose qu'il avait apporté, en lui tendant son bras comme escorte.

-Où est-ce que tu as pris ce smoking? demanda-t-elle alors qu'il s'avançaient vers la salle.

-Oh...un vieux truc qui traînait... et toi?

-Ah...un truc qui traînait! dit-elle en riant.

Pendant ce temps, Seamus cogna à la porte du dortoir de Satine, prêt à venir la chercher. Il cogna, et Parvati vint répondre.

-Hey salut, euh, j'viens chercher Satine, dit-il tout souriant.

Mais Parvati lui referma la porte au nez, le laissant bien perplexe.

La fête battait son plein dans la salle. Hermione adressa un signe de tête bien heureux à Satine, un peu plus loin, qui était avec Harry, tout souriant lui aussi.

Ron arriva soudainement près d'Hermione.

-T'AURAIS PAS VU LAVANDE? s'écria-t-il à cause de la musique.

Drago lui répondit.

-Juste là, mon grand...amuse-toi, rajouta-t-il en faisant un clin d'œil.

Ron parti en trombe vers sa cavalière.

Puis encore soudainement, une chanson qu'Hermione connaissait bien arriva à ses oreilles. Elle se vira vers la scène.

-HEY! MAIS C'EST ? MAIS C'EST...!!!

-DEMANDE SPÉCIALE JUSTE POUR TOI! répondit Drago en l'entourant de ses bras.

Hermione le regarda, les yeux brillants, puis, l'embrassa.

Les Bizzar's Sisters venait d'entamer une chanson. D'ailleurs, Drago et Hermione dansèrent dessus comme des fous.

Pendant ce temps, Satine était aller se refaire une beauté dans les toilettes. Puis, Parvati vint vers elle.

-Parvati? Tu es venue finalement, demanda-t-elle en se tournant vers elle.

-Oui, Seamus m'a invitée.

-Génial, félicitations, mais tu sais que c'est un raté.

-Entre nous deux ma grande, Seamus te voulait pour une seule raison ; il avait parier avec ses amis qu'il t'aurait ce soir, répondit Parvati en regardant Satine s'en aller en trombe de là.

Encore là, Hermione et Drago dansaient sur la musique de la fête.

Puis soudain, Seamus vint s'interposer entre les deux, prenant Drago à l'écart.

-Ok! C'est quoi cette affaire là? J'te PAIE pour que tu sorte avec Hermione et ensuite c'est ce petit morveux de Potter qui est avec sa cousine c'est ça? dit-il, agressif.

Hermione se retourna brusquement. Elle avait entendu. Drago la regarda avec un regard...un regard qui ne savait plus quoi dire.

-C'était ça pour toi hein? lança-t-elle en le bousculant pour sortir de là au plus vite.

Drago lança un regard de fureur à Seamus juste avant de courir après Hermione.

Sur ce, Ron, qui avait observé la scène, alla voir Harry.

-EUH HARRY... SI TU VOIS CE QUE JE VEUX DIRE... LES CHOSES TOURNENT MAL UN PEU... cria-t-il en prenant le bras de Harry. ALLONS VOIR SEAMUS POUR LUI EXPLIQUER.

-Seamus, vois-tu c'est que-

Mais celui-ci poussa Ron de son chemin, et arriva face à face avec Harry.

Celui-ci aida Ron à se relever.

-Tu t'es frotté au MAUVAIS GARS, Potter, dit Seamus sur un ton plus dangereux que jamais. Et maintenant, tu vas payer. Toi, et cette petite garce.

Harry se retourna brusquement, furieux.

-Ok, ça suffit, tu dépasse les bornes Finnigan.

Seamus regarda autour de lui et donna un coup de poing en pleine figure à Harry, qui tomba par terre sous les yeux de plusieurs.

-ALLEZ, MAIS DEBOUT ESPÈCE DE PETIT MORVEUX, ALLEZ!

Mais quelqu'un tapa sur l'épaule de Seamus, alors il se retourna et...

!!POW!!

-Ça s'est pour Harry!!

-MEEEEEERDE Satine j'ai un entrevue pour un magazine demain! cria Seamus en se tenant le nez.

!!POW!!

-Ça s'est pour ma cousine!!

!!POW!!

-Et ça, c'est pour MOI!

Elle le poussa par terre, qui se tordait de douleur.

-Ça va aller Harry? dit-elle en l'aidant le brun à se relever.

Il la regarda dans les yeux.

-Ça pourrait pas aller mieux, dit-il enfin.

Ils se sourirent pendant un moment, puis, s'embrassèrent.

Mais ce n'était pas partout où ça allait bien comme ça...

-LAISSE-MOI LA CHANCE DE M'EXPLIQUER HERMIONE! cria Malefoy, désespéré.

-TU AS ÉTÉ PAYÉ POUR ME SORTIR PAR LA SEULE PERSONNE QUE JE DÉTESTE AU MONDE DRAGO! JE SAVAIS QUE C'ÉTAIT UN COUP MONTÉ!

-NON HERMIONE ATTENDS, C'EST PAS CE QUE TU CROIS!

-Ah non? Alors c'est quoi? Il te paie pour me sortir et te donne un bonus pour me baiser c'est ça?

-NON NON! JE NE L'AI PAS FAIT POUR L'ARGENT JE... je l'ai fait pour toi...

Hermione le regarda pendant un moment.

-Tu n'es tellement pas celui que je croyais...Je croyais que tu pouvais avoir changé. Quelle idiote.

Puis, elle dévala les escaliers, laissant Drago seul en haut sur le bord de la rampe, anéanti.


	7. Je te détesteMais je t'aime

Chapitre 7 Je te déteste...mais je t'aime 

Le lendemain, il faisait un soleil radieux dehors, sans aucun nuages. Hermione était assise sur un banc à l'extérieur, en train d'écrire. Puis, Satine arriva près d'elle.

-Tiens, prends-ça, ça te fera du bien, dit cette dernière en lui tendant une bouteille de jus de citrouille.

-Oh, Merci, répondit Hermione.

-Alors... tu es certaine que tu ne veux pas venir te promener avec nous?

-Oh oui, complètement sûre, répondit-elle avec un demi-sourire.

-Ok... écoute... je ne sais pas comment je te remercierai un jour mais... merci pour hier Mione... s'était TRÈS important pour moi.

-...De rien...

Harry arriva par derrière.

-Salut!

-Hey, répondit Satine.

-Bien. Tu es prête alors?

-Ouais, allons-y...Bye Mione.

-Au revoir là, amusez-vous bien.

Harry mit son bras autour de la taille de sa nouvelle raison d'être.

-Tu croit qu'elle s'en remettra? demanda-t-il en regardant Hermione au loin.

-Je l'espère...Je l'espère... répondit Satine en levant les yeux au ciel.

Le lundi fût plutôt rude pour Hermione. Elle avait encore beaucoup de chagrin. À la seule pensée qui ramenait quelque chose à Drago, ses yeux se remplissaient de larmes. Toutes la semaine fût ainsi. Satine avait essayé tant bien que mal de la consoler, mais, sans succès. Puis, le jeudi arriva. Le jeudi ou ils avaient deux cours de potions en ligne. Hermione n'avait quand même pas oublié de faire le devoir que Rogue leur avait demandé, au moins 4 mois auparavant. Drago tenta de lui sourire en entrant, mais elle ne le regarda même pas une seule seconde. La cloche sonna, semant le désordre dans la classe. Puis, le silence revint, laissant la parole au professeur.

-Alors... entreprit-t-il d'un ton glacial en scrutant les élèves, nous allons commencer par le devoir que je vous avait donné il y a fort longtemps... Un volontaire pour le lire?

Hermione s'attarda autour d'elle, voyant que personne ne levait la main. Par courage et surtout pour donner l'exemple, elle leva la main.

-J'irai Monsieur...

Drago regardait Hermione à présent.

-Mais bien sûr... Miss Je-sais-tout... Venez en avant, rappelez-nous quel était le devoir et allez-y, conclu-t-il en s'assoyant à son bureau.

Hermione s'avança sous les regards de ses camarades de classe. Elle avait l'impression que le groupe en entier était au courant de ce qui s'était passé le soir du bal. Comme de fait, elle n'avait pas tord.

-Bon... le devoir consistait en un dix lignes de ce que représentait l'amour pour nous... Voilà. Voici la mienne, fini-t-elle en inspirant profondément.

_Je déteste la façon dont tu me parle, la façon de te vêtir._

_Je déteste la façon que tu as de me prendre la main, de caresser mes cheveux._

_Je déteste la façon dont tu me regarde avec tes yeux gris glacial._

_Je déteste quand tu lis dans mes pensées._

_Je déteste ces sourires narquois au coin de ta bouche._

Hermione jetait des regards à Drago entre ses lignes. Il eut vite compris qu'elle parlait de lui. La brunette inspira une deuxième fois, puis, reprit avec de la difficulté à parler, une boule de tristesse dans sa gorge.

_Je déteste quand tu as toujours raison._

_Je déteste lorsque tu me ment._

_Je déteste quand tu me fais rire... Même quand après tu me fais pleurer..._

Hermione s'arrêta de nouveau, avec maintenant des larmes qui coulaient sur ses joues.

_Je déteste quand tu n'es pas là ou que... tu ne viens pas me voir._

_Mais ce que je déteste le plus, c'est la façon dont je ne suis pas capable de te détester, pas rien qu'une seule seconde..._

Hermione avait les pleurs qui lui embrouillaient la vue. Elle regarda Drago, avant de fermer son parchemin et de sortir du local, encore en pleurant, sous le nez de la classe complète, laissant Drago abasourdi.

Hermione couru à l'extérieur, sans même se soucier du fait qu'elle venait littéralement de sécher un cours. Elle fit disparaître ses larmes, et s'endormi au pied du chêne au milieu de la cour déserte ensoleillée.

Quand Hermione se réveilla, les oiseaux chantaient encore, mais ils ne tarderaient pas à arrêter. Le soleil se couchait. De plus, elle se demandait fortement pourquoi personne ne l'avait réveillée. Bref de pensée, elle entra à l'intérieur pour retrouver son lit chaud, qui serait sans contestation beaucoup plus confortable que le sol humide.

À sa grande surprise, lorsqu'elle arriva dans la salle commune, un nombre important d'étudiants se retrouvaient autour d'une table.

-Hermione! Je croit que c'est pour toi! s'écria Lavande avec des yeux pétillants.

La brunette s'approcha de la table usée sous les regards de tout le monde.

-OH MAIS C'EST PAS VRAI! s'exclama-t-elle, soudainement plus heureuse que jamais. Le premier tome de « Comment écrire un livre qui restera dans les étagères à jamais » ! C'est incroyable, s'écria-t-elle en l'ouvrant.

Drago arriva derrière elle au même moment ou elle tournait la première page. Il la contempla pendant un moment, puis, parla.

-Il est cool, hein? demanda-t-il avec le sourire le plus franc qu'il ai jamais eu.

-COOL? C'est même pas le mot! C'est le bouquin que j'ai toujours voulu avoir! répondit Hermione en tournant les autres pages.

Elle déposa le livre sur la table.

-C'est toi qui m'a offert ça? redemanda-t-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

-Bah oui... j'a cru que ça pourrait t'être utile quand tu écrirais tes livres, répondit Drago en lui faisant un clin d'œil. Et en plus, j'avais plein d'argent de surplus... tu sais, un taré m'as payé pour que je sorte une fille...

-Ah vraiment? s'exclama Hermione en souriant de plus belle.

-Ouais mais... j'ai tout foutu en l'air... je suis tombé amoureux d'elle.

Il la regarda pendant un moment avec des yeux doux.

-Pour de vrai? demanda Hermione, son sourire toujours accroché.

-Écoute, c'est pas tout les jours qu'on trouve une fille qui s'exhibe pour te sortir d'une retenue!

Hermione se donna une tape au front.

-Ah nooon... pas ça! dit-elle en riant.

Drago se mit à rire aussi. Il passa une main dans les cheveux d'Hermione et l'embrassa. Hermione répondit positivement, mais, elle se défit de l'étreinte du garçon.

-Minute minute minute! Tu ne peux pas m'acheter un bouquin chaque fois que tu auras quelque chose à te faire pardonner, dit-elle en pointant son doigt vers Drago.

-Oh je sais... rajouta-t-il en prenant les mains de sa douce, mais il te faudra aussi des tas de parchemins et ensuite, de l'encre! acheva-t-il en riant.

Hermione lui sourit.

-Oh toi! Hey que je t'aime! lança-t-elle les yeux brillants.

Il l'embrassa de nouveau. La brunette essaya de se défaire encore une fois et commença à parler pour le réprimander, mais Drago la reprit et continua à l'embrasser en riant une fois de plus.

-Et voilà, une autre histoire qui finit bien! s'exclama Ron en arrivant avec Satine et Harry, qui applaudissaient en même temps que tout les autres élèves.

FIN 


End file.
